


Well, shit.

by Campodesol_2000



Series: Supernatural kids!Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (a bit unrealistic), F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, POV Alternating, POV Original Female Character, Salt And Burn, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campodesol_2000/pseuds/Campodesol_2000
Summary: When roommates and besties Nicki and Kristie walk into their room, they see two Winchester Brother's sitting in their beds. After a bit of an awkward introduction, they tell the girls they are in danger. What will the girls do when they hear a ghost is out to get them?





	Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is written with my - only slightly more normal than me - sister, hence the weirdness. Nicki is based on me and Kristie on my sister, so Kristie might seem a bit more normal. 
> 
> (Kid!Cas and Gabe will be in future stories!)

_“Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too _

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_On the highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the hiiiiiiiiiii_ -”

The roommates’ singing turned into a high pitched scream when they saw the guys in suits sitting on their beds. Nicki immediately clasped her hand over her heart and breathed harshly, leaning against the doorpost.

  Kristie looked at them angrily. “Who are you and what are you doing in our room?!”

  Nicki seemed to have caught her breath, for she closed the door and came to stand next to Kristie, jumping into a slightly more defensive stance. “More importantly, how in seven hells did you get in here?!” she yelled. “We locked the door!”

  “Yeah, pfft, like that pathetic imitation of a lock would keep us out,” the guy on Kristie's bed said. Judging by his behaviour, he was the oldest. He was leaning against the wall, his legs stretched out on the covers.

  Nicki squinted. “Come again?” she asked, blinking twice before stomping in the guy’s direction and raising her hand to smack his face. “Excuse you, you shouldn’t even be breaking in here.”

  The guy grabbed her wrist and rose from the bed. He looked at her threateningly. “I would be very careful if I were you. You have no idea who you are dealing with.”

  The other guy rose from the bed too. He was a bit taller and had super soft looking hair. “Dean, stop it. We only have till sunrise to get that jerk.”

  Kristie sucked in a sharp breath. “Nicki, Nicki, Nicki. I think I happen to know who we’re dealing with after all. If I’m not mistaken, these are the Winchesters. Bobby told us about them, remember?”

  “What? They are the Winchesters? But they don’t look like hunters at all. Look at those suits, Kris. Those absolutely _gorgeous_ suits.” Her eyes darted over to the tallest guy, but she quickly shook her head, trying to ignore the fact he bit his lip and looked at her through his lashes (looking way too sexy). “Moving on.” She took a deep breath. “And they don’t have weapons.”

  “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Nick, not until you’ve actually checked. Remember the first time Bobby showed us his panic room? No way I expected that…”

  Nicki nodded. “You’re right, gimme a sec.” Without warning, she used Dean’s grip on her wrist to turn his arm and throw him on the ground, holding him in a headlock to make sure he couldn’t easily get away, but Dean threw her on the ground like she weighed nothing and casually ran a hand through his hair as if nothing had happened.

  Kristie threw him a calculating look and jumped on his back, wrapping an arm around his throat. “Come on, Nick, search him.”

  Nicki crawled from under Dean’s arms and started searching his suit for weapons. When she got to his ankles, she pulled a knife out of his shoe. “Ha! Told you!”

  “I told you!” Kristie said indignantly, her face scrunched up.

  “Pfft, semantics.” She looked at Sam calculatingly. He held up his hands and pulled two knives out of his belt, bending down to carefully place them on the floor.

  “Easy, okay? We’re here to help,” he said, but Nicki squinted and got up from the floor, motioning for him to sit down on her bed again and helping Kristie up from the floor. Dean grumbled and got up by himself, rubbing a hand over his throat.

  “Son of a bitch, you’ve got a tight grip,” he groaned.

  Kristie smiled smugly and pushed him onto the bed, grabbing a knife from the floor and lazily pointing it in his direction. “Tell us what you’re doing here, and we might even let you live.”

  Sam snorted, but after a stern look from Nicki, he fell silent and quickly got to business. “If I’m not mistaken, you being friends with Bobby means that you will not start screaming at the mention of supernatural beings?” The girls nodded and urged him to continue. “Well, we think you might be the next victim of a vengeful spirit.”

  Kristie literally almost dropped her knife. “Well, shit,” was the only thing she said.

 “So we need to burn the remains, right? That’s what Bobby used to say to us when we visited him,” Nicki said when Kristie stayed silent.

  Dean nodded. “Burn the remains, yeah. But we can’t do that in broad daylight.”

  “Plus,” Sam added, “we need the spirit to be active before burning the bones will be effective.”

  Nicki sat down on her bed next to Sam. “Alright, then that means we’re gonna need bait. And that’s gonna be us, isn’t it?”

  Sam nodded and turned to look at her, smiling apologizingly. “It’s nothing personal, but without bait, we can’t do anything. One of us will stay here with you, the other will go burn the bones.”

  “Wait, both of us will stay here?” Kristie asked, suddenly turning a bit white in the face. “Can’t we do two to the cemetery and two here?”

  Dean smiled and arched an eyebrow. He raised a hand to take the sharp, shining knife from Kristie’s grip, but she swallowed, tightened her grip and gestured for him to lay down. “You want to go to the cemetery?” he asked when he’d made himself comfortable, apparently not impressed by Kristie’s behaviour.

  Kristie swallowed again, looking a tad distracted by Dean’s suddenly soft smile. “Hey, to be honest, I don’t really like the idea of being bait for a vengeful spirit that likes blonde girls, okay? Is that so hard to believe?” Her voice was harsh, but Nicki could see she didn’t know what to do.

  “Hm, no, I guess not. Alright, Sammy, who’s gonna stay here?”

  “We’re gonna settle this the old way,” Sam said and turned to his brother, one hand flat with the palm up and the other on top, balled into a fist. The two girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. _Boys._ With a sigh, both Kristie and Nicki took a step back, allowing Dean to come off the bed. The first round was over quickly and followed by a muttered ‘Damn’ from Dean.

  “Okay, two out of three,” Dean said. The second round was also won by Sam, meaning that he got to choose what his task in this hunt would be.

  Sam grinned and looked around. “Always with the scissors, Dean. Looks like you’re gonna be digging up some dirt. I think I’m gonna stay here with Nicki.”

  Nicki looked up from where she was inspecting her wiggling toes, hands leaning behind her on the bed, surprisingly happy with the idea of being bait. “Really? Awesome.”

  “Nicki,” Kristie said, pointing at her friend with a finger. “You are crazy.” She shook her head and turned to Dean. “When do we leave? And, by the way, why are you wearing suits? Not that they don’t look good on you, I mean, _damn,_ they do, but it’s not really a hunter’s gear, is it?”

  Dean rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks actually seemed to redden a bit when he heard the compliment Kristie made him. “Uhm, yeah, we had to impersonate Homeland Security agents.”

  Nicki smirked smugly, partially because she loved the already blooming romance, partially because the situation was way too funny. “Aren’t you on their list with murderers? How were you not recognised?”

  “ _That_ wasn’t our fault. That was a shapeshifter. And we know a few tricks, sweetheart,” Sam said, taking of the jacket of the suit and dropping it on Nicki’s bed. “We’ve been in the business long enough not to get caught by people as stupid as the feds.”

  Dean turned around to look at his little brother. “Take it easy on her, Sammy. And make sure to be on edge tonight. I don’t want any accidental murders on the way because you couldn't keep it in your pants, okay?” He put on sunglasses and smirked at Kristie. “Let’s go, hon. I’m gonna show you the real work.”

  Sam grabbed his secured gun out of the pocket of his coat and threw it in the direction of Dean’s head, but Dean was too quick and caught it, tossing it back on the bed.

  As soon as he closed the door behind him and Kristie, Nicki turned towards Sam and folded her arms. “He really thinks you’re gonna get laid tonight?”

  Sam tried to laugh it off. “Well, he is a bit of a player.” Nicki threw him an unimpressed look. “Yeah, who am I kidding? He is a huge player.”

  “And he is out there with my bestest friend. Great.” Nicki sighed deeply and sat down on the bed, setting her hands beside her thighs and leaning heavily on them. “How did we get into this mess?”

  Sam sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder after a slight hesitation. He was surprised when she leaned in to him. “Dean will take care of it. And I don’t think he will make a move on her. She is too badass for him.” He seemed to realised something. “Wait, then he definitely is going to make a move on her. Shit,” he whispered. “I should have let you go with him, or I should have gone with her.”  

  “So he could make a move on me?” Nicki huffed indignantly.

  Sam smirked. “That wouldn’t happen.”

  “How can you be so sure?”

  “Because I marked my territory…”

  Nicki blinked twice before she remembered she should smile back coyly, but by then, her phone had already started ringing. She launched towards it and picked up. “Hey,” she said, almost choking on air when she saw Sam smirking at her and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

  “Nick? Everything alright?”

  She nodded, then realised that her roommate couldn’t see her through the phone and managed to say, “Yes.”

  Kristie sounded like she didn’t believe her, but had decided to let it slip for now. “Alright, so Dean and I are almost at the cemetery. How is everything going there? Does Sam already have trouble…. how did Dean put it, keeping it in his pants?” There sounded low laughter, probably from Dean.

  Nicki snorted. “Not yet, but he did claim to have marked his territory.”

  Kristie whistled. “Damn, girl, this one should be really easy. Wait, can he hear you now?”

  “No, I threw him out of the window, of course he can hear me, nitwit.”

  “Oh, come on, you wouldn’t be strong enough to throw him through the window. Even a toddler could see that. And correct me if I’m wrong, but err… didn’t he hear you just then when you were talking about marking his territory?”

  “Well, duh. But since he has apparently already done that, I don’t think it will be life threatening for me to say this within earshot of him.”

  It was quiet for a while. “Nick, remember that he now knows we’re talking about him instead of the case. Gods, sometimes you’re really not smooth.”

  Nicki looked at Sam, who had somehow managed to move even closer to her during her phone call. “Being smooth is overrated. Sometimes direct is the best approach.” At those words, Sam looked up and smiled. It was sweet, but oh so hot.

  “Yeah, right. Don’t do anything stupid, okay? I’ll call you when we get there.”

  “Wait, wait, wait!” Nicki yelled before Kristie could hang up. She smirked, even though she knew Kristie couldn’t see her. “Same goes for you. You can really have trouble being smooth. Listen to my words of wisdom. Being smooth is overrated. I saw the way you looked at him. Just say you like him. After we’re safe and sound, of course. And, by the way, remember to use protection.” She hang up laughing, the last sputtering noises sounding through the phone, and threw her phone on the bed.

  “And?” Sam asked. “Something interesting?”

  “Nah, they aren’t even there yet. What did you even have in mind? Are we just going to sit here 'till the spirit appears, doing nothing?” she answered.

  Sam shrugged and laid down on the bed, stretching his arms and folding his them behind his head. “I don’t know, I just have to keep you save. I hadn’t planned ahead that far.”

  Nicki sighed dramatically and laid down beside him. “Ugh. I’m not made for doing nothing.”

  “Ah, sad. You’ll just have to get through this, then.” He pushed himself up slightly with his elbows and looked around. “Do you have something to drink or something?”

  Nicki tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Only if you help me with my homework.”

  Sam looked at her unbelievingly. “Really?” When she nodded, he shrugged. “Alright. What do you have to do?”

  “Let me get you that drink first.” Nicki stood up smoothly and walked towards the kitchen. “You know, now that I think about it, you can’t really help me with reading a book… But you could always just join me in reading this extremely interesting text. I mean, normally I love reading and all, but… I don’t know, I just can’t concentrate. So, what do you want to drink?” She opened the fridge. “We have… water, lemonade, beer… that’s it, basically.”

  “Last one, I guess,” Sam called back.

  “Good choice,” Nicki said, walking back to the main room and plopping down on the floor.

  “You know, I honestly don’t think I’m going to help you concentrate. If I’m not in the mood for reading, I’m the worst,” he said, smiling slightly, adorable dimples forming in his cheeks. He loosened his tie a bit. “Can’t you do this tomorrow? Considering you’re still alive by then.”

  “Oh, aren’t you the cheery one. Jeez, Sam, that’s really not a good pickup-line,” Nicki laughed, giving him his bottle.

  Sam sat down next to her on the ground and leaned into her slightly. “Good thing I’ve already claimed you, huh, sweetheart?”

  “Oh, shut up, you sap.”

 

Kristie looked at the sky, trying to calm herself down. Nicki’s words just didn’t want to leave her head. Yeah, Dean was hot. And cute. And funny. And absolutely gorgeous. And yes, hot and gorgeous is the same thing.

  It was cloudy, she resolved after a few seconds. “Oi, Dean, is it going to rain soon?” she called over to him. He was looking at the gate of the cemetery, trying to find a way to get in without having to break it open, but when he heard Kristie’s voice, he turned around.

  “Maybe. I don’t know. Hey, Kristie, can you give me the concrete shears? I think I need to break the lock.” He took off his jacket and tie and threw them on the backseat of the Impala.

  Kristie opened the car boot and lifted the fake floor. “Uhm… What?”

  Dean walked around the back of the car and came to stand behind her. “You do know what concrete shears look like, right?”

  Kristie waved her hand dismissively. “Pff, obviously… not.”

  He scoffed. “And they call you a hunter? You’re way too cute to be one. You wouldn’t be able to kill something,” he teased her.  

  “I never said that. I only said we knew Bobby. That doesn’t mean we know everything. All we know, we learned by storing every detail we heard while chilling at Bobby’s without being noticed. Everyone just assumed we were stupid, I guess, so they gave information freely.” She gave him one of her infamous, cool looks. “And I could kill something if I wanted to. Watch me.”

  Laughing softly, Dean shook his head and reached for the concrete shears somewhere between the guns, knives and books. “These,” he said, “are concrete shears. Now, stay here, I’ll be back within a sec, ‘kay?”

  “Sure.” The moment Dean was out of earshot, however, she grabbed her phone and dialed Nicki’s number again. It took her a few seconds to pick up.

  “What’s up, Kris? Dean already in _your_ pants?” she said.

  Kristie scrunched up her face. “Are you drunk?”

  The other line went silent for a few moments. “Shit, I think she’s onto us, Sam,” Nicki stage whispered. Then she quickly spoke normally again. “Nah, don’t think so. I’ve had one beer.”

  Kristie shook her head and clicked her tongue. “Nicki, Nicki, Nicki. Drinking on the job already? What will become of you?”

  She made a dismissive noise. “Oh, shut up. It’s boring here, okay? I need to do something to pass the time. Speaking of the time, where are you now?”

  “At the cemetery.”

  “Great! Then why are you calling me? Is there a problem?”

  “No, you nitwit, we need to know the ghost is actually active before we can burn the remains.”

  “Sure, you just want to talk about your little crush, don’t you?”

  “Pfft, no… yeah.”

  Kristie could practically hear Nicki’s smirk through the phone. “Knew it.”

  “Oh, will you just shut it? It’s not like he’s looking at me like you were looking at Sam from the moment you saw his suit.”

  Nicki sighed. “Ah, suits. Love them.”

  From somewhere in the room, Sam’s voice could be heard. “Don’t objectify me!”

  Both Nicki and Kristie snorted. “You wish,” Nicki whispered.

  Kristie sighed. “Nicki, if you would have been here, you would have seen what I’m talking about. I mean, he looks _damn good_ when he’s...” Her voice trailed off.

  “What? I think you don’t even know where to start, do you?”

  Two hands were placed on Kristie’s shoulders heavily. “Hey, hon, who’re you talking to?”

  Kristie squeaked. “Dean, was that really necessary? You scared the hell out of me.” As casually as possible after just jumping a meter into the air, she turned around to see Dean smirking at her.

  “What’s happening?” Nicki asked through the phone. “Did he call you hon again?”

  “Shut up,” Kristie whispered into the phone harsly. But apparently, Dean thought she’d meant him, because he set a step back.

  “Uhm, did I say anything?” he asked.

  “No, not you!” Kristie gestured to her phone. “Nicki was bullying me again.” She pouted mockingly and laughed at the indignant ‘Hey!’ sounding through the phone. “I was calling with Nicki and Sam so they will able to tell us when to burn the remains.”

  Dean nodded approvingly. “Good thinking. You might be able to kill something after all. But… the jury’s not out yet, so keep up the good work.”

  “See? I’m not as cute as everybody says I am.”

  He raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say you were cute.”

  Nicki called through the phone. “Yes you did. Or rather, it was heavily implied.”

  “Again, shut up!”

  Dean smiled, a bit less certain of himself. “Let’s go. We still need to find the grave and dig it up.” He grabbed two shovels and closed the boot, a slight smirk appearing on his face, his beautiful green eyes twinkling with mirth. “You’re gonna get dirty, Kristie.”

  Kristie chided herself. _That was not a double entendre, nitwit._ She grabbed one of the shovels and followed Dean into the cemetery. Most of the graves were kept clean fairly well, but some of the headstones were completely covered in dirt and plants, the names barely legible anymore. It made her sad to think of all the forgotten souls lying in the ground. She stopped at one of the graves and started tearing away the plants covering the name and dates. When they were legible again, she softly placed a hand on the name and bowed her head in respect. Dean - or at least, she thought it was Dean - kneeled beside her and put his hand on her knee.

  “All those people,” Kristie whispered, feeling the tears sting in her eyes. “Forgotten. Neglected. Gone. Who remembers them now?”

  “No-one.” Dean’s voice was soft, low, nothing more than a whisper. It was different from when he made a joke or when he spoke to her with that smugly grin in it. It sounded… sweet. “When you die, your memory fades after a few generations. Even the most famous people are only remembered for their legacy, not for how or who they really were.” He inhales deeply and took her hand and grabbed her shovel from the ground, slowly standing up. “Come on. We have to find the grave.”

  “Yes, of course.” She didn’t let go of his hand as they walked between the graves, and he didn’t seem to want her to. He gently squeezed it lightly and traced her skin with his thumb, maybe trying to make her feel more comfortable. She took a deep breath to steady herself, but couldn’t hold back a shiver. Dean, who was looking at her through his lashes, let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _Gods, he is warm._

  “Here it is,” he finally said, but then the silence was interrupted by a weird sound coming from the phone.

  Kristie frowned. “Oi, Nick, everything alright there?”

  Dean smirked, the mood lightening considerably. “Relax, Kristie. I think I know what is going on there…” At the suggestive wink he threw in her direction, she suddenly understood what was going on on the other side of the line and snorted. Dean addressed Sam, “Hey, little brother, don’t forget you’re on a case, man.”

  Sam cursed loudly. “Shit, was that thing still on?”

  “Hm-mmm.”

  “Well, shit,” Nicki said, bursting out in laughter. “Sorry, we err… we… got distracted.”

  “Nicki, shut up. You’re only making things worse,” Kristie said, leaning into Dean.

  On the other side of the line, a small gasp was heard. “People, the lights flickered and it’s suddenly extremely cold in here. Are you already there?”

  Dean and Kristie ran the last few yards to the grave. “Sam, grab something with iron. We still have to dig her up.”

  “What?!” Sam yelled. “I thought you were ready!”

  “Well, I’m sorry, I can’t dig her up within two seconds! We just found her!”

  “Argh! Just set to work, I think I can hold her off long enough.”

 

For all Nicki had acted confident, standing face to face with an actual ghost made her realise hunting was scary as hell. The ghost vaguely resembled a woman, but looked more like a freshly slaughtered heap of meat. There were cuts everywhere and her shirt was only held up around her shoulders with one thread. Nicki stood rooted to the spot when she appeared, but screamed and hurriedly scrambled behind Sam when the ghost started to approach them. Sam pressed an iron bar in her hands and pointed a salt gun in the ghosts direction. He started talking to Nicki in a soothing voice.

  “Nicki, listen to me. All we have to do is make sure she doesn’t get to us before Dean and Kristie have burned the remains. You make sure to stay behind me, okay? I can keep her away with the salt, but in case I fail, use your iron bar to hit her.”

  Nicki decided that now was not the time to marvel at the ridiculousness of her life right now and just went with the flow. She swallowed away her fear (or tried to, she wasn’t sure she’d succeeded just yet) and lifted the iron bar in her hands. Most of her sight was occupied by Sam, so she couldn’t see the ghost, which was highly irritating, as it made everything even scarier. “Alright, just make sure to give me a heads up when you’re failing, okay? I can’t see a thing like this.”

  “I’m not going to fail,” Sam said mockingly indignantly, surprisingly calm with the whole situation. “Thanks for the confidence.”

  “You’re welcome,” Nicki said, “now, concentration.” Even though she couldn’t see Sam’s face, she was a hundred and one percent sure he was rolling his eyes. He turned his attention to the ghost nevertheless and took a deep breath, his shoulders lifting for a few seconds before falling down again. He was one bulk of muscles, confidence and protection. Nicki looked for her phone and saw they were still connected with Kristie and Dean.

  “Kristie?” she said with urgency. Her voice shook a little and she tried to look past Sam, but he pushed her back behind him and deliberately blocked her view.

  “We’re a little busy here, Nick,” came Kristie’s voice. “It’s just a few more minutes, I promise. Don’t- don’t die.”

  “Wasn’t planning to, bestie.” She wanted to say more, but Sam stepped back and pushed her against the wall with force, so her words changed into a suppressed ‘oomph’. “Oi, Sammy, watch it a bit, will you?” she whispered, not really expecting an answer. She let out a small squeak when he did, though.  

  “Sorry, but there’s no time to be gentle now, not with a ghost right in front of us.” He lifted the gun and shot the girl in front of them, effectively holding her back. Hissing angrily, she disappeared into thin air. “Shit,” Sam muttered. He turned around and around, trying to locate it, but she was gone. She could be anywhere by now.

  Nicki clutched to Sam. “Where did she go? I don’t see her anymore.”

  “Yeah, me neither,” Sam sighed. He turned to look at her and put his two hands on her shoulders. “Nicki, I need you to be brave. I know you can do it. Try… try not to provoke her, ‘kay?” When she nodded, he leaned forward, captured her lips with his for a few seconds and pulled back. “Good. Let’s do this.”

  “Alright, Sammy,” Dean sounded through the phone. “We’re ready.”

  “No, wait! She’s not here right now. You should wait ‘till she appears again, just to be sure.”

  Dean groaned, but didn’t say anything else. Nicki put the phone on her bed so she couldn’t drop it - she didn’t trust her hands anymore, they were trembling - and tightened her grip on the iron bar.

  When she felt a hand on her throat, she started screaming. The nails were sharp and cut into her skin. Sam spun around immediately and shot a hole in the wall, right next to her head, but she didn’t let go of Nicki’s neck. She saw panic flicker over Sam’s face. “Now, Dean, now!”

  Nicki was sure she got a heart attack when the ghost started talking. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.”

  Sam glared at her, but didn’t make another move. “And why not?” he asked.

  The ghost grinned maniacally. “Because I’ve got the life of your precious girlfriend right here, right under my nails. Burn me, and I’ll make sure to take her with me to hell. She will rot and scream. You can’t save her from there. From me.”

  Nicki really, really, _really_ wanted to throw a bitchface in the ghost’s direction. _Oh, come on, you stupid slut._ “Do you have any _idea_ who you’re dealing with right now? These,” she paused a second for the dramatic effect, “are the Winchesters. If there is anyone you do not want on your trail, it’s the Winchesters. Go for it, Dean.”

  “Nicki,” Sam said. “Now.”

  That was the only encouragement she needed. She threw in her best self-defense move, stabbing the girl with the iron bar in her hands, and threw the ghost off guard, causing her to loosen her grip on Nicki’s neck. She launched forward. Sam lifted his gun again, ready to shoot her again if she tried to get hold of Nicki again, but that wasn’t necessary. Just as the girl was starting to lift her hands in Nicki’s direction, she started screaming and disappeared in a flurry of fire.

  “Done,” Dean said through the phone.

  Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we can see that. Get your ass back here.” He dropped the gun on the bed, pulling Nicki against his chest as fast as he could. “We are _never_ doing this again, understood?”

  “You don’t have to tell me that,” she mumbled into his chest, shaking as a leaf in a storm. She looked up at Sam. He smiled.

  “Thank heaven you’re alright. You know, this might be a bit forward, but would you like to get coffee with me some time?”

  Nicki snorted. “You just kissed me - twice -  and saved my life and you think asking for drinks is forward?”

  Dean started laughing. “Damn, back at it again with the snark. She’s right, Sammy, the order seems a bit off to me.”

  “Shut up and kiss your own girl, Dean.”

 

Dean looked up from the phone in his hands and pressed the red button. “Y’know, he has got a point,” he said to Kristie, who was standing at the other side of the burning grave.

  She smiled shyly. “You still think I couldn’t do this job if I wanted to?”

  “Nah.”

  “Come here, then.” She walked over to him and dropped the shovel on the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck.

   _He has the most beautiful eyes ever,_ was the only thing she could think while he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips on hers.


End file.
